The Walking Dead: All Out War Miniatures Game
The Walking Dead: All Out War is a miniatures tabletop game developed by Mantic Games, which is based on Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Description A preview of the board game explained: :"All Out War is a game of fast-paced, head-to-head skirmishes in the world of the Walking Dead. Assemble a group of your favorite characters from best-selling comic series, kit them out with a variety of weapons, items and abilities, and battle to achieve dominance in the Walker-strewn Atlanta cityscape. Experience first-hand the desperate struggle for survival faced by Rick and his companions as you negotiate constant threats from both the living and the dead. This is gaming as it should be – fast, furious and fun!" Pieces Wave 1 Playable Characters *Rick Grimes (Core Set) *Carl Grimes (Core Set) *Derek (Core Set) *Patrick (Core Set) *Sandra (Core Set) *Liam (Core Set) *Brian Blake / The Governor (Prelude to Woodbury Expansion) *Dale (Days Gone By Expansion) *Donna (Days Gone By Expansion) *Allen (Days Gone By Expansion) *Jim (Days Gone By Expansion) *Andrea (Andrea Booster) *Amy (Andrea Booster) *Carol (Carol Booster) *Sophia (Carol Booster) *Lori Grimes (Lori Booster) *Craig (Lori Booster) *Morgan Jones (Morgan Booster) *Duane Jones (Morgan Booster) *Shane (Shane Booster) *Reggie (Shane Booster) Wave 2 Playable Characters * Hershel Greene (Miles Behind Us Expansion) * Billy Greene (Miles Behind Us Expansion) * Otis (Miles Behind Us Expansion) * Patricia (Miles Behind Us Expansion) * Ezekiel (Ezekiel Booster) * Shiva (Ezekiel Booster) * Glenn (Glenn Booster) * Lacey Greene (Glenn Booster) * Julie (Julie & Chris Booster) * Chris (Julie & Chris Booster) * Maggie Greene (Maggie Booster) * Arnold Greene (Maggie Booster) * Negan (Negan Booster) * Andy (Negan Booster) * Tyreese (Tyreese Booster) * Carlos (Tyreese Booster) Wave 3 Playable Characters * Dexter (Safety Behind Bars Expansion) * Andrew (Safety Behind Bars Expansion) * Thomas Richards (Safety Behind Bars Expansion) * Axel (Safety Behind Bars Expansion) * Andrea (Andrea Prison Sniper Booster) * Billy & Ben (Andrea Prison Sniper Booster) * Glenn (Glenn Prison Guard Booster) * Wes (Glenn Prison Guard Booster) * Maggie Greene (Maggie Prison Defender Booster) * Susie & Rachel Greene (Maggie Prison Defender Booster) * Michonne Hawthorne (Michonne Booster) * Morgan Jones (Morgan Distraught Father Booster) * Eugene Cooney (Morgan Distraught Father Booster) * Rick Grimes (Rick Prison Adviser Booster) * Harold Abernathy (Rick Prison Adviser Booster) Wave 4 Playable Characters * Caesar Ramon Martinez (Made to Suffer Expansion) * Gabe Harris (Made to Suffer Expansion) * Bruce Cooper (Made to Suffer Expansion) * Dr. Stevens (Made to Suffer Expansion) * Alice Warren (Alice Booster) * Bob Stookey (Alice Booster) * Brian Blake / The Governor (The Governor Booster) * Gloria Pyne (The Governor Booster) * Lilly Caul (Lilly Booster) * Smitty (Lilly Booster) * Michonne Hawthorne (Michonne Vengeful Hunter Booster) * Tom Blanchford (Michonne Vengeful Hunter Booster) * Rick Grimes (Rick Disfigured But Determined Booster) * Curtis (Rick Disfigured But Determined Booster) * Tyreese (Tyreese Prison Advisor Booster) * Raymond Hillard (Tyreese Prison Advisor Booster) Wave 5 Playable Characters * Albert (Fear the Hunters Expansion) * Charlie (Fear the Hunters Expansion) * David (Fear the Hunters Expansion) * Greg (Fear the Hunters Expansion) * Theresa (Fear the Hunters Expansion) * Maggie Greene (Maggie and Glenn on Horseback Booster) * Glenn (Maggie and Glenn on Horseback Booster) * Abraham Ford (Abraham Booster) * Jud (Abraham Booster) * Father Gabriel (Father Gabriel Booster) * Carl Grimes (Father Gabriel Booster) * Rosita Espinosa (Rosita and Eugene Booster) * Eugene Porter (Rosita and Eugene Booster) Exclusives * Dale (Dale Prison Advisor Show Exclusive) * Scott Moon (Dale Prison Advisor Show Exclusive) * Lee Everett (Lee & Clementine Show Exclusive) * Clementine (Lee & Clementine Show Exclusive) * Michonne Hawthorne (Mantic Point Exclusive) * Negan (Mantic Point Exclusive) * Abraham (Mantic Point Exclusive) Unique Walkers * Reggie (Andrea Booster) * Shane (Shane Booster) * Julie (Julie & Chris Booster) * Eddy Brennan (Maggie Prison Defender Booster) * Mike (Michonne Booster) * Terry (Michonne Booster) * Duane Jones (Morgan Distraught Father Booster) * Penny Blake (The Governor Booster) * Anthony Mangia (Michonne Vengeful Hunter Booster) * Jasmin Mangia Marchan (Tyreese Prison Advisor Booster) * Rick Grimes (Dale Prison Advisor Show Exclusive) * Ronnie (Mantic Point Exclusive) Trivia * Eddy, Anthony, Jasmin, and Ronnie are exclusive walkers added to the game based on real life people. ** Eddy, Anthony, and Jasmin are Kickstarter backers who were added to the game as walkers for a reward. ** Ronnie is the main developer of All Out War and one of the heads of Mantic Games. Gallery AllOutWarGameEzekiel.jpg AllOutWarGameRick.jpg AllOutWarGameNegan.jpg External Links *Mantic Games Website Category:Board Games Category:Comics